Nuestro amor es lo único importante
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: México y Rusia han decidido dar a conocer su relación a sus familias y además deberán hacerles entender que ellos se aman y nadie puede cambiarlo. ¿Cómo reaccionaran los latinos?... ¿Cómo lo tomaran la familia del ruso?... y no pueden faltar los metiches. ¡Cap 5 y 6 subidos!
1. Sudamérica

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

Oc's de los latinos que tomo prestados para este capítulo.

Brasil: Luciano da Silva pertenece a hinata-neko.

Uruguay: Sebastián Artigas pertenece a Rowein.

**Pareja principal:** Rusia x México ¡Viva el RusMex!

**Otras parejas: **Brasil x Uruguay (Luciano x Sebastián).

**Aclaraciones: **México llama "Chano" a Brasil.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Nuestro amor es lo único importante**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 1: Sudamérica.**

**…..**

**São Paulo, Brasil. **

Brasil estaba bailando su hermosa y amada samba con Uruguay cuando el teléfono sonó.

- Vuelvo enseguida – Le dio un beso a Sebastián y se acerco a apagar el estéreo.

- No tardes mucho – Se dirigió a la cocina.

Luciano solo asintió mientras avanzaba hacia la sala. Descolgó el teléfono.

- Buenos días – Hablo con su usual voz jovial.

_- ¡Chano! ¡Soy Chema! ¿Cómo has estado carnal? – Contesto en una voz similar al brasileño._

- ¡Chema! Estoy muy bien gracias – De reojo vio a su pareja en la cocina – ¿Cómo te va con Iván? – solo es curiosidad.

_- De maravilla – José maría estaba muy feliz._

- Me alegro… ¡No me digas que hay fiesta en tu casa! – Brasil amaba las fiestas.

_- Eh… no precisamente – La voz de México se volvió seria._

- Mmm ya veo… – Se preguntaba cual sería el asunto a tratar.

_- Voy a decirles a nuestra linda familia que Iván y yo somos pareja – Sonó firme, aun así no podía evitar sentir cierta incertidumbre por la opinión de su familia._

- Entiendo… – Calló al ver la gravedad de la situación – Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo – Sonrió sincero.

_- Gracias Chano – José María suspiro. Brasil era uno de los pocos que sabían y aprobaban su relación con su ruso._

- ¿Qué tienes planeado? – Era curiosidad, además así podía ver la forma en que lo podía ayudar.

_- Una reunión en la Hacienda que tengo en el Estado de México – Se quedo pensando un momento – Primero necesito reunirlos a todos en mi casa de la capital y luego jalamos pa' la Hacienda… los espero en 4 días – Sonrió. En su casita no había tanto espacio, además quería alejarse de la ciudad y todo su bullicio, necesitaba aire fresco. _

- ¿Los demás saben de la reunión? – Sonrió al imaginarse la cara sus primos al enterarse.

_- Estoy en eso… ahorita le aviso a Jorge y sigo con los demás – Suspiro, conociendo a su familia, le harían preguntas y tardaría horas en terminar las llamadas._

- Tengo una idea… yo le aviso a toda Sudamérica, así te ahorras tiempo y preguntas – Bueno empezaría a poner su granito de arena.

_- ¡¿Harías eso por mi compa'?! – José María estaba feliz… es mas ¡Le mandaría más tequila a su primo!_

- ¡Claro! para eso estamos la familia – Vio de reojo a su pareja tomando mate en la cocina.

_- Estoy en deuda contigo… – México estaba tan distraído que no sintió que alguien había llegado y le quitaba el teléfono…_

- No te preocupes – Nadie respondió – ¿Chema estas ahí? – Pensó que se había cortado la llamada pero se escuchaba movimiento – Me estoy empezando a preocupar… ¡Chema contesta! – Estaba pensando en llamar al jefe de su primo cuando escucho unos sonidos que idéntico bien y empezó a reír al escuchar el grito de México.

**…..**

**Ciudad de México, México.**

José María volteo e inmediatamente recibió un beso hambriento de Iván. El pobre teléfono descansaba en la mesita de la sala y se podían escuchar unas exclamaciones del otro lado de la línea. México se separo de los labios de Rusia jadeando y mas rojo que un acocil. El ruso no se daría por vencido, el exploraría territorio mexicano como tantas veces lo había hecho. Empezó a subir la camisa y besar su cuello sacándole gemidos a su pareja que fueron subiendo de intensidad.

- Caramelito de vodka… déjame terminar… de hablar con… Brasil y seré todo tuyo – Se separo del su ruso dándole solo un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Iván te extraño mucho – Siguió recorriendo con sus labios el cuello de su pareja sacándole un gran gemido a José María.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho – lo beso y se alejo – Pero necesito… - fue atacado nuevamente.

- ¡Iván 'pérate o hoy no cena pancho! – Grito el mexicano mientras ponía sus manos sobre el torso de su pareja, frustrando el ataque ruso.

Unas carcajadas se escucharon del otro lado del teléfono. José María abrió los ojos como platos y enrojeció más. Pensó que Rusia había colgado el teléfono.

**…..**

De vuelta con Chano**…**

Sebastián desde la cocina se preguntaba quién era responsable de la llamada, cuando escucho a su pareja reír a carcajadas. El uruguayo curioso se levanto de la silla dirigiéndose a la sala. Cuando llego vio a Luciano desparramado en el sillón riéndose. Sebastián frunció el seño y se regreso a la cocina.

_-Lo siento Chano… Iván acaba de llegar je je – Estaba un poco abochornado. _

- Es bueno que aprovechen el tiempo… – Sonrió al ver a su pareja haciendo la comida–No dejes en abstinencia a Iván… eso es muy cruel – Rió al imaginar la cara de su primo.

_-¡Oye!... Siento que hayas tenido que escucharnos en esa situación – No le gustaba andar divulgando su vida privada. Iván le quito nuevamente el teléfono a su pareja._

-No te preocupes guardare su secretito – Suspiro.

_- Privet Luciano – Hablo Rusia mientras se levantaba del sillón. José maría intentaba alcanzar el teléfono pero su estatura se lo impedía y eso lo hacía enojar. _

- ¡Iván que alegría escucharte! – Intentó ponerse serio.

_- A Iván también da – Sonrió sin atisbo de sadismo._

- ¿Qué tanto le hiciste a Chema? – Rio ligeramente – Mejor no me lo digas – Se escucho serio.

**…..**

Seguimos con México y Rusia.

Del otro lado de la línea el ruso sonrió lujuriosamente mirando a un mexicano que le decía con la mirada "no te atrevas".

- Iván no le ha hecho nada a Yosef… – José María se le quedo viendo fijamente – Que no quisiera – Rió al ver a su pareja darle un ligero golpe en el brazo y hacer un puchero.

_- Dejo de quitarles más tiempo ~ despídeme de Chema – Estaba feliz por su primo, Rusia en el fondo era buena persona._

- Da – Asintió viendo a su pareja que intentaba alcanzar el teléfono nuevamente.

_- ¡Cuida bien de mi primo o tendrás a toda Latinoamérica tras tu cabeza! – Estallo en carcajadas._

- Rusia promete cuidar de México – Dijo serio.

**…..**

Seguimos con Chano y Sebas…

- Confiare en ti… nos vemos pronto – Brasil colgó.

Sebastián se sentó al lado de Luciano sin decir nada.

- ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? – Le pregunto con su sonrisa.

- ¿Desde qué empezaste a reír como loco? – Sonrió.

- … - Luciano borro su sonrisa… cuando México se enterara… ¡Rayos!

- Me regrese a la cocina cuando me asegure que estabas bien… debiste ver tu cara – Sebastián se echo a reír ante un incrédulo Luciano.

- No es gracioso – Brasil frunció el seño algo molesto… ¡Casi le da un infarto!

- Lo siento… bueno ¿Quién era? – Pregunto curioso y sonriente.

- México, va a hacer una reunión dentro de 4 días – Dijo todavía molesto.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo? – Le intrigaba todo el asunto alrededor de esa llamada.

- Chema no los dirá a su tiempo – Se levanto y tomo la muñeca de Sebastián para acercarlo a su cuerpo. – Pero ocupémonos en cosas más placenteras – Su voz era ronca y sensual.

Uruguay se estremeció y dejo que Brasil se lo llevara a la habitación.

**…..**

Mientras tanto con Chema e Iván…

Iván colgó el teléfono y con un brazo acerco el cuerpo de su moreno al suyo, poso sus ojos en esos café granates.

-Iván promete cuidar de Canek Itzamná – México se sorprendió, Rusia solo lo llamaba por el nombre que le había dado sus padres cuando hablaba con total seriedad y sinceridad.

- Canek Itzamná promete cuidar de Iván – Lo beso lentamente.

Rusia tomo entre sus brazos a México, dirigiéndose a la habitación.

_Continuara…_

_._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Me estoy pensando escribir lemon para el siguiente capítulo… ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Sé que debería estar escribiendo mas capítulos de La Catrina y la Revolución… estaba trabajando en un nuevo capítulo cuando esta idea se me vino esta idea y la tenía que escribir.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo XD

.


	2. Entrega de amor

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz. Solo México es mi autoría.

**México:** José María Emiliano Francisco Canek Itzamná Moctezuma Hidalgo Bocanegra De la Cruz alias "Chema" y "Yosef".

**Advertencia: ¡LEMON! ¡LEMON! ¡LEMON! ¡LEMON! ¡LEMON! ¡LEMON! ¡LEMON!... ¡MI PRIMER LEMON! *¬***

**Pareja principal:** Rusia x México ¡Viva el RusMex!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Nuestro amor es lo único importante**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 2: Entrega de amor***

**…..**

José María rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de su pareja, sus dedos se encontraban enredados entre los cabellos rubios platinados que jalaba mientras besaba con pasión a su ruso. Por su parte Iván sostenía con un brazo la cintura de su morenito y la otra se ocupaba en desabotonar esa estorbosa camisa mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a la habitación. Rusia ya conocía el camino pero eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando no tuviera un pequeño tropezón, por fortuna no fueron a parar al suelo.

Entre besos llegaron a la habitación, José María quito una de sus piernas de la cintura de su ruso y la uso para abrir la puerta de una patada. El ruso deposito con cuidado a su sexy morenito sobre la cama mientras se coloca sobre él y empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalón. Sus labios solo se separaban para tomar aire. El mexicano se dedicaba a dar pequeños besos a su pareja mientras con sus manos desabotonaba el abrigo y siguió la camisa a los cuales mando a volar a alguna parte de la habitación. Iván intento sacarle de una vez la camisa a su sexy mexicano pero este lo detuvo con ambas manos.

- Espera un momento… – Se levanto de la cama, puso a reproducir una balada en el pequeño estéreo mientras deslizaba la camisa sobre su cuerpo.

El ruso no perdía ningún detalle del baile de su pareja mientras pensaba en lo feliz que se sentía estar junto a José María… una camisa cayó sobre su cara sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la tomo entre sus manos y la acerco a su rostro sin quitar los ojos del frente… tenia la esencia de su México. José María bajo el cierre de su pantalón y lo deslizo hacia abajo mientras movía sensualmente sus caderas al ritmo de la canción.

Iván se excitaba cada vez más con cada movimiento de su pareja… los pantalones empezaban a ser una molestia. El pantalón del mexicano quedo en el suelo. México se acerco con solo la ropa interior a Iván, este con su bufanda tomo del cuello a su moreno y le robo un beso que torno apasionado. José María rompió el beso, desenredo la bufanda del cuello de su sexy ruso y siguió el mismo destino que sus compañeras.

Iván jalo a su moreno a la cama y se coloco encima, empezó a besar y morder los pezones, soplo sobre ellos logrando que se pusieran erectos sacándole gemidos a su José María. Una de sus manos se entretenía pellizcándolos, su gemela recorría todo lo que podía del territorio mexicano mientras su boca le robaba el aliento a su moreno. México rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su Rusia atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, esto logro que sus miembros chocaran entre sí provocándoles una corriente placentera como dolorosa que les recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

José María bajo el cierre de su pareja, le dio un empujón que mando al ruso al colchón y le bajo los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Tomo entre sus dedos ambos miembros masajeándolos entre sí ocasionando que se pusieran más erectos producto de las atenciones. Su lengua bajo recorriendo la piel del torso, trazando caminos de ardiente saliva hasta llegar al abdomen donde lengüeteadas lograron gemidos audibles en Iván y al final decidió quedarse varada en el ombligo.

Iván incapaz de aguantar más tiempo su erección se levanto aprisionando al mexicano sobre el colchón. No perdió oportunidad y lo beso con hambre mientras sus manos se ocuparon en quitar el innecesario bóxer. Separa sus bocas dejando un hilo de saliva conectando sus lenguas. Acerco tres dedos cerca a la boca de México quien los lamio sensualmente. Los alejo y empezó adentrarlos en José María, empezando a dilatarlo lo suficiente para lo que seguía. Tomo de la cintura a su pareja atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. México gimió fuertemente y jalo esos cabellos platinados con ambas manos para unir su boca a la contraria que se había vuelto su obsesión. Su lengua empezó a abajar por la barbilla, la manzana de Adán rusa recibió una ligera mordidita.

El vaivén empezó con estocadas lentas que con el paso de los minutos se volvieron fuertes. Rusia tomo fuertemente de las caderas a su moreno, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras regalaba mordidas en cada trazo de esa piel canela expuesta. José María se apoyo en los brazos de Iván para subir y bajar con ayuda de su Rusia. El mexicano unió su boca con sabores a tequila, chocolate y chile con la del ruso con toques de vodka y cerezas haciendo una mezcla exquisita que ambos le supo a gloria.

Cuando sintieron que estaban por llegar al clímax, Iván coloco a su pareja de espaldas al colchón mientras lo penetraba salvajemente. Los gemidos subieron de nivel. José María mordía los hombros, cuello y torso de su pareja para acallar sus gemidos mientras enterraba las uñas en los brazos y costados de Iván, provocando que este se excitara más y lo penetrara con más fuerza.

- Te… ahh… te amo… ahh Iván… – Susurro contra sus labios. Rusia lo volvió a besar.

- Ahh Te amo… ahh Yosef… te amo… – Le dijo en su oído mientras le daba una embestida.

El clímax los inundo… José María sintió como una ola de placer recorría todo su cuerpo ocasionando que sus dedos de los pies se entumieran y su mente se pusiera en blanco, lanzara un gran gemido mientras se venía manchando el vientre de su ruso y las sabanas. Por su lado Iván sintió una corriente de placer recorrer su columna vertebral ocasionando que su mente se nublara y con una última estocada se vino dentro de su moreno lanzado un hondo gemido. Con cuidado salió de su amado mexicano y se coloco a su lado en la cama. Lo atrajo a sus brazos y cubrió a ambos con las sabanas.

Pasaron unos minutos y José María se encontraba muy pensativo causando preocupación en Iván.

- En que piensa Yosef – Lo envuelve en sus brazos. Mantiene su mirada en los ojos de su pareja.

- En ti y en mi… – Beso el pecho de Iván – En nosotros – Responde con una sonrisa.

-_ Ya tebya lyublyu _Canek Itzamná – Sonríe al ver tan feliz a su novio.

_- Tlimitznequi _Vanya – Responde abrazándolo más fuerte.

El cansancio hace mella en ellos llevándolos a los brazos de Morfeo.

**…..**

A mitad de la madrugada a México le dieron ganas de ir al baño. Le dio flojera ponerse ropa y se paseo como dios lo trajo al mundo hasta el cuarto de baño. Cuando regreso a la habitación sintió que era asechado, no le dio importancia y se sentó en la cama. Unos brazos lo atraparon por la espalda

- Yosef ~ – La voz era sensual y con toques de deseo.

José María mando a dormir a su pareja, literalmente hablando. Iván no se dio por vencido y utilizo su bufanda para amarrar las manos de José María al cabecero de la cama. Le dio una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja que hizo soltar un débil gemido.

- A Iván le encanta que Yosef se resista – Susurro en el oído del mexicano.

Iván lo tomo de las caderas y miro a los ojos a un indefenso mexicano con una sonrisa lujuriosa. José María sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda…

Los gemidos se escucharon toda la madrugada hasta casi el amanecer.

Para suerte de la pareja los vecinos estaban fuera de la ciudad y no serian denunciados a causa de sus gritos**.

**…..**

Se despertó con los rayos del sol que le dieron de lleno en los ojos. Intento volver a dormir…

- ¡Agh! ¡Sol hijo de la… – Termino abriendo los ojos – ¿Qué horas serán? – Tenía sueño pero aun tenia llamadas que realizar. Se sentó en la cama para despejarse un poco. De reojo vio a Iván quien se encontraba a su lado durmiendo con una sonrisa en la cara… se veía tan tierno e indefenso. Acerco su mano para regalarle una caricia en el rostro…

- Yosef se encuentra muy pensativo hoy – Rusia abrió los ojos y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos regalándole un beso en la frente.

- Solo esperaba a que despertaras – Recorrió con una de sus mano esos fuertes brazos mientras lo veía a los ojos.

- Sabes Iván tiene antojo – Una sonrisa más grande se formo en sus labios.

- ¿De qué tienes antojo? – Intento levantarse para ir por el desayuno pero Rusia no cedió ni un poco. – Iván me haces el enorme favor de soltarme o no te traigo nada – Frunció el seño mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- A Iván le encanta la inocencia de Yosef – Se sentó en la cama mientras abrazaba a su morenito sexy.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunto tañándose un ojo algo somnoliento.

- … – Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja sacándole un gemido a José María.

- Ahorita no mi caramelito de vodka – Se separo un poco metiendo las manos – Tenemos que terminar los preparativos para la reunión – Suspiro.

- Pero Iván quiere su ración de la mañana – Hizo un puchero.

- ¿Qué no quedaste satisfecho con lo de ayer? – Más vale que si porque ese maratón lo dejo molido.

- Da – Sonrió mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

José María salto hacia afuera de la cama. No calculo que el movimiento acrecentaría el dolor de cierta parte de su cuerpo… Iván no se apiado de su persona anoche. Se agacho mientras se maldecía por haber olvidado ese detalle y lo más probable es que no podría caminar. Rusia salió de la cama y tomo entre sus brazos a su México.

- Yosef – Suspiro al parecer anoche se excedió más de la cuenta con su pequeño moreno.

- Estoy bien… – Intento ocultar una pequeña mueca de dolor – Solo necesito un analgésico y un baño – Sonrió.

- Vamos a bañarnos da – Se dirigió al cuarto de baño con José María en brazos.

_Continuara…_

.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Información.

*Es el título de una canción de "Rayito Colombiano", la cual me inspiro mucho para el lemon que me costó muchísimo.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo!

** El Reglamento para el control de la contaminación por ruido. El presente Reglamento es de acatamiento general, y tiene como objetivo la protección de la salud de las personas y del ambiente, de la emisión contaminante de ruido proveniente de fuentes artificiales. Bueno la voz de México no es artificial pero si no deja dormir al prójimo tal vez le apliquen una sanción XD

Palabras en cursivas.

Ya tebya lyublyu: Te amo en ruso.

Tlimitznequi: Te amo en náhuatl (Región Sur de Veracruz).

N/A: Confieso que me gusta esa canción y la conocí porque mis padres se iban a los conciertos del grupo, nos arrastraban a mi hermano y a su servilleta con ellos XD

¡Dejen reviews dándome su sincera opinión!... ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

N/A: Confieso que me gusta esa canción y la conocí porque mis padres se iban a los conciertos del grupo, nos arrastraban a mi hermano y a su servilleta con ellos XD

¡Dejen reviews dándome su sincera opinión!... ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

.


	3. Un baño inusual y llamando al Caribe

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

**México:** José María Emiliano Francisco Canek Itzamná Moctezuma Hidalgo Bocanegra De la Cruz alias "Chema" y "Yosef".

**Pareja principal:** Rusia x México ¡Viva el RusMex!

Aclaraciones: - _asdfghjklñ_ - : Letra de una canción.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Nuestro amor es lo único importante**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 3: Un baño inusual y llamando al Caribe.**

**…..**

Cuando entraron al baño José María se puso de pie y abrió la llave del agua caliente de la regadera. Se coloco junto a Iván bajo la caída del agua, estuvieron unos minutos abrazados recibiendo el agua en todo su cuerpo.

- Tallare tu espalda da – Tomo el estropajo para enjabonarlo.

- Gracias – Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a cantar…

- _Y hemos de darnos un beso -_

Iván empezó a tallar con suavidad toda la extensión de la espalda mientras José María se quedaba quietecito.

- _Encerrados en la luna -_

Sonrió al ver a su moreno con chupetones, rasguños, mordidas y marcas de sus dedos… era suyo.

- _Secreto amor te confieso~ -_

No se resistió a darle un beso a ese cuello. Chema se encogió en sí mismo un poquito.

_- Te quiero como a ninguno~ -_

Empezó a tallar el pecho con mucha suavidad y siguió con los brazos.

- _Y puedo cambiarte el nombre - _

Desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de la reacción de su pareja cada vez que tocaba una zona en específico.

_- Pero no cambio la historia~ -_

El mexicano soltó una pequeña risa y quito rápidamente la mano rusa de su vientre.

- _Te llames como te llames - _

- Yosef… – Le gustaba ese pequeño lunar cerca del ombligo… era uno de sus favoritos.

- Iván – Lo miro con el seño fruncido.

- Continua – Oculto sus intenciones en una sonrisa inocente mientras seguía tallando un costado.

México lo miro fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

_- Para mi tu eres la gloria~ -_

El ruso le devolvió una sonrisa divertida y volvió a atacar aquella zona. El moreno reía a carcajadas…

- Ja ja bas… ¡Basta! ja ja – Sentía que en cualquier momento besaría el suelo.

- Es divertido ufuu~ – Sonrió al ver a José María agarrado a su cuerpo.

- ¡Suficiente! – Logro decir al parar de reír y alejarlo con las manos.

- _Niet_ – Puso cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Date la vuelta… voy a tallarte la espalda – Demando muy serio.

- … – No quería… era divertido torturar a su moreno con cosquillas.

- Es mi última oferta – Lo miro seriamente.

El ruso le obedeció… no le convenía un mexicano enojado o adiós a sus fantasías.

"¡Hora de la venganza!" pensó José María con una sonrisa macabra mientras tallaba la espalda de Iván con una mano y con la otra acariciaba a Moscú.

- Mmm~ – Susurro sintiendo el placer inundándolo poco a poco.

El moreno dejo de acariciarlo… el ruso algo molesto volteo pidiendo una explicación… recibió una toalla en la cara.

Chema soltó una carcajada mientras salía corriendo del baño con medio cuerpo enjabonado y con una toalla en la cintura.

- Vuelve o Rusia se enojara mucho… – Se coloco una toalla mientras caminaba con cuidado hacia la habitación...

- ¡Ni por todo el tequila de Jalisco! – Grito desde su escondite.

- México quiere jugar ufuu~ – Sonrió se vengaría por dejarlo en ese estado.

Chema escucho pasos entrando a la habitación… ¡Era ahora o nunca! ¡Todo o nada!

- Yosef~ – Susurro dando una mirada por toda la recamara.

El ruso sintió como el mexicano caía sobre su espalda mandándolo de bruces al suelo y le era aplicada una llave para inmovilizarlo.

- ¡Es mi turno! – Sonrió macabramente al tener bajo su poder al Gran Rusia.

Tomo un pie ruso y lo torturo con la ayuda de la pluma de un inocente guajolote que acabo en la cazuela del mole.

Iván tumbado sobre la alfombra de la habitación se retorcía de la risa. México no estaba dispuesto a dar tregua y Rusia tampoco…

- Estas a mi merced da~ – Sonrió al tenerlo aprisionado bajo su cuerpo.

- ¡El que ríe al último ríe mejor! – Sonrió y le dio una "ligera" patada en el vientre al ruso mandándolo al suelo.

En medio de la habitación dos hombres sexys con solo una toalla cubriéndoles lo necesario se disputaban la victoria en una encarnizada lucha…

El gran ganador es… ¡El cansancio!

La pareja quedo tirada sobre la alfombra mientras trataban de regular su respiración.

- Vamos a terminar de bañarnos – El moreno se levanto pero no avanzo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta sentado en el piso.

- Ahora que recuerdo… no termine de enjabonarte la espalda – Dice con aire distraído mientras camina hacia el armario por un par de toallas limpias.

Iván sonríe mientras se dirige hacia la entrada del baño pasando cerca de José María.

- ¡Güero, yo te encuero!

El ruso solo sintió como su toalla le era arrebatada para después recibir una fuerte nalgada.

- … – Se queda estático con los ojos muy abiertos… ¡No lo vio venir!

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a su pareja pasar a su lado riéndose de su reacción.

- ¡Ya me estoy arrepintiendo! – Grita México desde la regadera.

Sonríe… esto no se quedara así.

**…..**

En la sala…

Ambos disfrutaban tranquilamente de un flan de cajeta casero con mucho caramelo.

- Espero no interrumpir a Jorge – Marco el número del cubano.

- Esta delicioso – Dijo llevándose una cucharada del postre a la boca para saborearlo.

- Si lo cocinas con amor… todo te sale sabroso – Sonrió mientras esperaba que le contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

**…..**

**En alguna playa de La Habana, Cuba.**

Jorge se encontraba sentado en la playa mirando el mar cuando su nana le indico que tenía una llamada. Suspiro… los únicos que llamaban aparte de su jefe era sus hermanos, Rusia y Canadá…

- ¿Bueno? – Pregunto mientras pensaba "Más vale que no sea mi jefe porque no estoy de humor".

_- Hola carnal soy Chema – Sostenía el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja porque entre sus manos tenía su flan de cajeta._

- Chema que pasó… ¡Fiesta en tu casa! – Sonrió, hace mucho que no salía a divertirse con sus hermanos.

_- No… esto serio… voy a presentar a Iván formalmente como mi pareja a nuestros hermanos – Se acomodo mejor en el sillón al lado de su ruso._

- Ya era hora… quiero ver sus caras cuando se los digas – Sonrió al imaginárselas – ¿Invitaras a los demás? – Se refería a las naciones.

_- La familia de Iván que también es mía – Sonrió al sentir como el ruso lo abrazaba – Estoy pensando en invitar a Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano y Matt que son como de la familia – Agrego un poco de caramelo al postre._

-Toma precauciones no vaya a hacer que se aparezca el Yankee – Frunció el seño al hablar de Estados Unidos.

_- Ese gringo no tiene vela en este entierro – Tomo una cucharada de postre y se la llevo a la boca._

- Quedará en shock cuando se entere que su "querido" vecino es pareja de su gran rival – Se empezó a reír.

_-No tengo porque darles explicación a él ni a los demás – Dijo muy serio._

_ Rusia le pidió hablar con Cuba. _

_- Iván quiere hablar contigo… te lo paso – Le dio el teléfono a su ruso._

_- Privet Jorge – Rusia había intervenido cuando escucho hablar de Alfred._

- Hola Iván ¿Cómo anda la familia? – Se sirvió un poco de ron.

_- Todos están bien, se encuentran en casa de Iván por el invierno – Suspiro, los inviernos se habían recrudecido por eso se los había llevado a sus hermanas y los bálticos a su hogar._

- Le decía a Chema que me encantaría ver la reacción del Yankee cuando se entere – Sonrió al imaginar la cara Yankee al ver una de sus peores pesadillas vuelta realidad.

_- El cerdo capitalista se pondrá furioso ufuu~ – Sonrió convencido – Iván tiene preparado algo para que no se aparezca y lo arruine todo da – Su sonrisa desapareció dando paso a la seriedad._

- Tienes razón… ¿Cuándo será la reunión? – Dio un gran trago a su ron.

_- Yosef te explicara mejor – Le cedió el teléfono a México._

_- En 3 días… lleguen a mi casa de la capital y después los llevo pa' la hacienda – Chema buscaba un numero en su directorio – ¿Te puedo pedir un gran favor?_

-Claro dime que es lo que se te ofrece.

_- Podías avisarles a nuestros hermanos._

- No te preocupes, avisare al Caribe y a Filipinas de la reunión.

_- Te debo un enorme favor carnal, cuídate y salúdame a todos. _

- Lo hare, despídeme de Iván y suerte.

_- Gracias nos vemos pronto – Colgó._

**…..**

- Mi carnal nos desea mucha suerte – Guardo la agenda en un cajón cercano.

- Iván se lo agradecerá personalmente – Se levanto del cómodo sillón.

-¡Me están gruñendo las tripas! – Jalo al ruso a la cocina.

_Continuara_

_._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La canción es Secreto de amor de Joan Sebastián.

Si dejan reviews…

¡Iván les tallara la espalda mientras Chema les canta con mariachi!

No se les vaya ocurrir intentar meterle mano a alguno de los dos o…

Rusia: Sentirán mi tubería perforando sus zonas vitales.

México: Sacrificare sus corazones a Huitzilopochtli.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

.

.


	4. Un día… ¿normal?

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

Oc's de los latinos que tomo prestados para este capítulo son los mismos que en La Catrina y la Revolución.

**Pareja principal:** Rusia x México ¡Viva el RusMex!

**Otras parejas: **Argentina x Chile (Martín x Manuel)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Nuestro amor es lo único importante**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 4: Un día… ¿normal?**

**…..**

En la mesa se podía distinguir el caldo tlalpeño, mole poblano con arroz blanco, enchiladas potosinas, tlayudas con _tasajo*_, tostadas de tinga y picadillo. Bebidas como agua de Jamaica, limón con _chía*_ y el delicioso _pulque*_. Como postre camote en dulce. Ambos tomaron asiento a la mesa.

- Haber ¿Qué se te antoja Vanya? – Sonrió viéndolo de reojo.

- Mmm… todo lo que cocinas es delicioso – Le acaricio la mejilla.

- Bueno… empecemos con un caldito y tostadas – Le puso ambos platos frente al ruso.

- _Spasiba_ – Tomo una cucharada de caldo para saborearlo.

- De nada – Le dio una mordida a una de las tostadas de tinga.

Platicaron sobre lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se vieron mientras disfrutaban de uno de los _patrimonios*_ de México.

**…..**

**San José, Costa Rica.**

Rafael acababa de llegar de una reunión con su jefe, estaba algo cansado. El teléfono de su casa sonó, abrió la puerta con rapidez y corrió a contestar.

- Buenas tardes – Contesto agitado "Tal vez se le olvido decirme algo a mi jefe" pensó.

_- ¡Hola carnalito! – José María grito dejando casi sordo a un pobre costarricense. – ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto con voz normal._

- ¡Chema! Estoy bien – Respondió algo aturdido – ¿Cómo te va con Rusia? – Pregunto mientras se deshacía la molesta corbata.

_- De maravilla – Sonrió viendo a su ruso dormido._

- Me alegro por ti – Sonrió sincero – ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada? – Aventó la corbata por ahí.

_- Dentro de 3 días voy hacer una reunión en mi casa… ya es hora que la familia sepa mi relación con Iván. Chano y Jorge avisaran a sus vecinos y bueno si no es mucha molestia de mi parte…_

- Quieres que le avise a nuestros hermanos centroamericanos – Afirmo sonriente, conocía a su hermano.

_- Harías ese enorme sacrificio por mí. _

- Claro, no me cuesta nada darte una ayudadita.

_- Gracias te debo la vida._

- Nos vemos pronto y cuando veas a Iván me lo saludas.

_- Clarines, cuídate mucho y mándale saludos de mi parte a todos._

-Lo hare… adiós.

**…..**

- No sé en qué pensaban nuestros jefes al hacer la reunión tan tarde – Sentado en el asiento del conductor terminó de mandar un mensaje al celular de Antonio, avisándole sobre la reunión y que trajera consigo a las Italias y otro mensaje para Mathew.

- No hubiéramos llegado a la reunión por el trafico da – Se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad sabiendo como manejaba su pareja.

- Tienes razón – Frunció el seño al imaginarse atrapados en un embotellamiento.

- ¿Tenemos que ir con nuestros jefes a un bar? – Se cruzo de brazos, el quería a estar a solas con José María.

- See… solo espero que en esta ocasión mi jefecito no se pase de _teporocho*_ – Suspiro con fastidio. Las pocas veces que salió a _pistear*_ con su jefe tuvo que llevarlo cargando hasta los pinos.

- En serio – No se imaginaba al jefe de su pareja cayéndose de ebrio… tal vez un poco.

- Pues te cuento…

-Flash back-

- ¡Ay! amor aquí estoy preso de tu recuerdo en mi soledad – Cantaba desafinado pero con sentimiento.

- Jefe baje la voz – Susurro al ver varias luces encenderse.

- ¡Ay! amor son tantos años y no hay remedio para mi mal – Dio un gran trago a su caguama.

- ¡Callen a ese borracho! – Gritaron varias voces somnolientas y molestas.

- Cierre el pico – Sonó molesto. Harto de la situación le dio un zape. – Gracias dios – Suspiro al ver que no se movía.

- ¡Ay!… – Comenzó de nuevo – ¡Aaaaaaaaaaay! – Grito con gran sentimiento.

Bueno… sentimiento de dolor por el tremendo golpe que le metió Chema en la cara.

-Fin-

Rusia se agarraba el vientre riendo a carcajadas en el asiento del copiloto mientras le salía las lágrimas de la risa.

- Uno de los vecinos nos persiguió por 6 cuadras con una escopeta en mano – Suspiro al recordar como estuvo a punto de recibir una bala.

- Te vez sexy cuando estas molesto – Sonrió y termino recibiendo un _zape*_ del mexicano.

José María sonrió y arranco a toda velocidad hacia el palacio nacional.

**…..**

Mientras tanto en casa de México, los curiosos de siempre por no decir chismosos llenó el buzón de la contestadora…

**Santiago, Chile.**

Escucho "Deje su mensaje después del tono".

- Hola Chema… soy Manuel – Miro con fastidio al rubio.

- ¡No te olvides de mi! – Grito cerca de la bocina cierto argentino.

- Hablo porque Tincho no deja de webiar con que averigüe sobre el tema de la reunión.

- ¡No tenés que decir eso Manu! – Hizo un puchero.

- No tienes porque responder a esta llamada – Aventó un cojín al rubio para que lo dejara de apachurrar.

- ¡Eso me dolió mucho!

- Disculpa las molestias, espero que te encuentres bien po' nos vemos – Colgó.

- Manu~ - Susurro al oído del chileno.

- ¡Hice mi parte!… ¡Ahora suéltame weón!

- No cumpliste con tu parte del trato – Lo recostó en el sillón.

- Llame, no estaba en casa y le deje un mensaje – Intento ponerse de pie.

- Pero no averiguaste nada – Husmeo en su cuello.

- ¡Ándate a la chucha weón!

- Manu sos mío~

-¡No toques ahí! Ahhh~

**…..**

**Quito, Ecuador.**

Escucho "Deje su mensaje después del tono".

- ¡Hola José María! Soy Francisco.

- ¿Con quién hablas?

- Hola Catalina… con México.

- ¡Hola Chema!…

- ¡Cata hazme de comer!

- ¡No soy tu sirvienta María!

- Chicas no peleen…

- ¡Colombia te estoy hablando!

- ¡No te pongas histérica Venezuela!

- ¡Voy a botar este café a la basura!

- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi delicioso café o sentirás la ira colombiana!

- Espero que te encuentres bien… nos vemos – Con gesto cansado se dirigió a su cocina antes que sus hermanas la destruyeran… otra vez.

Situaciones parecidas se repitieron en diversas zonas de América latina.

**…..**

José María suspiro al terminar de escuchar la bandeja de entrada todos los mensajes de la mayoría de su familia. Rezo internamente para que María y Cata no se hayan matado a balazos, la cocina de Pancho quedara en pie y Manuel obtuviera su libertad mientras a paso lento se dirigía al despacho a terminar con el enorme trabajo que le había dejado su jefe.

**…..**

**Moscú, Rusia.**

- Katy estoy de vuelta – Dio una mirada a la habitación, suspiro al no encontrar a Belarus.

- Vanya ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? – Sonrió al ver a su hermanito sin su aura oscura de siempre que regresaba de una reunión… aunque siempre que iba a México regresaba feliz y con muchos regalos.

- Muy bien… fue muy placentero ufuu~ – Sonrió al recordar cosas R-18 con México.

- Eh… me alegro por ti – No quería detalles de lo que sea que haya hecho.

- Avisaste a tu jefe que vas a salir – Se quito el gorro cubierto de nieve.

- Claro, no te preocupes… tengo permiso – Un escalofrió le recorrió al recordar como su jefe temblando le concedió el permiso.

Iván sonrió… el jefe de su hermano valoraba su vida.

- ¿Donde están los demás? – Se le hizo raro que los bálticos no lo hubieran recibido, debería castigarlos con mano dura pero como está muy feliz y es buena persona lo dejara para después.

- Naty está con su jefe pero no tarda en llegar y los bálticos están ayudándome con el borsh – Le pidió su portafolio.

- Voy a saludarlos da – Se dirigió a la cocina.

- Claro… voy a dejar esto en tu despacho Vanya – Se dirigió al lugar antes mencionado.

**…..**

Estaban felices no habían visto al señor Rusia durante 3 días, eso significa sin castigos, sin costillas rotas y vivir sin miedo todo ese tiempo.

- Raivis pásame un plato – Seguía picando unas verduras.

- … – Se quedo estático con la bandeja de borsh en las manos al ver a Rusia.

- Toris date prisa con la comida – Suspiro el estonio.

- ¡Señor Rusia! – El pequeño letón empezó a temblar sin control al ver al ruso.

El estonio sintió un escalofrió al escuchar el grito y volteo su cabeza hacia atrás como la niña del exorcista.

- Privet ¿Adivinen qué? – Tenía una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede señor? – Pregunto el estonio con todo el valor que pudo encontrar.

- En dos días me voy de nuevo de viaje.

- ¡Qué alegría así no tendremos que… – Suspiro con alivio el estonio al lograr cubrir a tiempo la boca del letón, sabía bien lo que diría.

- No se preocupe prepararemos su equipaje de inmediato – Respondió Toris tratando de no verse muy feliz.

-_ Spasiba_ – Se dirigió a la salida dejando a los bálticos solos en la cocina.

- Bueno creo que dios nos quiere después de todo – Dijo el estonio al ver salir al ruso de la cocina. Lituania y Letonia sonrieron.

El ruso sintió que olvidaba algo y regreso a la cocina…

- Se me olvidaba… ustedes me acompañaran – Sonrió cruelmente al soltar la bomba… sabía muy bien que los bálticos estaban por hacer planes en su ausencia.

- ¿A dónde vamos señor? – Pregunto llorando internamente el estonio.

- Es una sorpresa ufuu~ – Sonrió feliz al ver sus caras de sufrimiento.

- Genial – Susurro resignado el pobre lituano.

- ¡No quiero ir! ¡Sera un infierno! – Lloraba a mares el pequeño letón.

- ¡Letonia! – Gritaron aterrados los otros bálticos.

Cerraron los ojos esperando un grifo golpear sus zonas vitales pero no sintieron dolor alguno… con temor abrieron lentamente los ojos para encontrar a Rusia con su sonrisa extraña.

- Preparen nuestros equipajes – Se retiró del lugar blandiendo felizmente su grifo.

Rusia desde las escaleras que daban a su habitación escucho como 3 bultos azotaban en el suelo. Sonrió siguiendo su camino.

_Continuara…_

_._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Información.

**Tasajo:** Es un corte de carne de res parecida a la cecina. Es muy suave y deliciosa, se los digo por experiencia.

**Chía:** Cuyo nombre científico es _Salvia hispanica. _Es uno de los pilares alimenticios junto al maíz, frijol y el amaranto desde tiempos anteriores precolombinos. Sus semillas al ser remojadas en agua liberan un mucilago, es agregada a jugos de frutas y vegetales consumiéndose como bebida refrescante.

**Pulque:** Bebida fermentada a partir del jugo del maguey. Su fabricación se remonta desde la época precolombina. Es una de las bebidas nacionales junto al tequila y el sotol.

**Gastronomía Mexicana:** El 16 de noviembre del 2010 fue reconocida por la UNESCO como **Patrimonio Inmaterial de la Humanidad.**

**Teporocho: **Borracho. Cuenta la historia que en la Ciudad de México se vendía te con piquete (aguardiente) para la cruda. Los venían en 10 centavos pero un día llego una señora que los vendía en 8 centavos y los ebrios pedían un "té por ocho" y así surgió esta palabra.

**Pistear: **Tomar bebidas alcohólicas.

**Zape: **Golpe en la nuca con la palma de la mano.

La canción es "Nube viajera" de Alejandro Fernández.

**Platillos:**

El caldo tlalpeño (D.F).

Enchiladas potosinas (Estado de San Luis Potosí).

Tlayudas con tasajo (Estado de Oaxaca).

La tinga (Estado de Hidalgo).

El camote dulce (Estado de Puebla).

Mole **poblano** con arroz blanco… ¬¬

El picadillo (Estado de Chihuahua).

.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Espero que hayan disfrutado ver a Chema sacando los trapitos al sol de su jefecito y a Rusia trolear a los bálticos entre otras cosas. Si quieren saber qué cosas R-18 recordó el ruso, favor de releer capitulo 2.

¡En el siguiente capítulo llegan los invitados y empieza la reunión!

.

.


	5. Latinos y espías

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Pareja principal:** Rusia x México ¡Viva el RusMex!

**Aclaraciones:**

Guatemala: Sofía, Costa rica: Rafael y Bolivia: Patricia.

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Nuestro amor es lo único importante.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 5: Latinos y espías.**

…..

**Ciudad de México, 7:00 am.**

- ¡Puro ganga style! ¡Ganga style! ¡Como ya saben soy bien paisa y ranchero!… -

José María cayó de la cama dándose un buen guamazo. Se levanto maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que se acordaba en ese momento. Se asomo desde su ventana viendo a su vecino bailando la canción a todo volumen.

- ¡Dejen de fregar tan temprano! – Enseño amenazadoramente el puño.

La música se dejo de escuchar inmediatamente. México volvió a su camita dispuesto a dormir. Se acurruco y empezó a sentir los parpados pesados…

- … ¡Al tambo caí! ¡La bronca no era ni conmigo! ¡Al tambo caí! ¡Y en la pinta con...! -

- ¡Con una chingada!

Tomo el control de la televisión y la apago. Había programado el aparato para que se encendiera a la hora que se tendría que despertar. Como zombi se dirigió a darse un baño, se vistió con calma, aun le quedaba tiempo antes de salir.

- Vamos a ver con que sale telerisa ahora…

Había retransmisión de los capítulos del chavo del ocho. Lamentablemente los desvelos le pasaron factura a su cuerpo. Así paso el tiempo…

- Lo que usted diga doctorcito – Murmuraba abrazando un cojín.

- ¡Puro ganga style! ¡Ganga style! Eses y ladies órale órale órale órale ¡Puro ganga style! -

Miro el reloj marcaba las 9:20 am… ¡Sus hermanos llegaban a 10 am! ¡Con el trafico tenia suerte si llegaba!

…

**Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de México (AICM).**

José María corría como alma que se la lleva el diablo tratando que su champurrado no se derramara en alguien más o en el mismo. La cuestión era que se le había hecho tarde por quedarse dormido soñando con el ruso vestido de doctor.

- La bata y el estetoscopio lo hacen ver más sexy – Sonrió como idiota.

La gente que logro escucharlo se le quedaron viendo. Al darse cuenta se dio un par de cachetadas guajoloteras mentales, no era hora de pensar en eso. Miro su reloj… faltaba 5 minutos para que sus hermanos llegaran en montón desde la casa de Costa Rica.

- ¡Uf! ¡Llegue! – Se acerco a la zona de llegada de los vuelos.

En eso anunciaron la llegada del vuelo sin escalas de San José al AICM. Muchas personas se aglomerado alrededor y no lo dejaban pasar. Así que a base de empujones y disculpas se abrió paso entre la multitud. Los latinoamericanos agitaron sus manos sobres sus cabezas para hacerse notar.

- ¡Gracias a dios que llegaron sanos y completos! – Sonrió al ver a todos.

- ¡Chema! – Catalina lo abrazo.

Las latinas se unieron al abrazo grupal hacia su hermano. La única que se mantuvo al margen fue Guatemala.

- Chofis no le darás su abrazo a tu hermano – Puso cara de cachorro triste.

- ¡Soy Sofía baboso! – Le soltó un zape al mexicano.

- No me regañes y dame mi abrazo – Pidió nuevamente.

La guatemalteca sonrió y se unió al abrazo grupal. Los latinos se encontraban poniendo miradas amenazadoras a todos los que veían discreta o descaradamente la anatomía de las latinas. México saludo como siempre a cada una de sus queridas primas. Al final de la fila se encontraba Sebastián checando su celular por si había mensajes de su jefe. Todos sonrieron al ver a José María acercarse sigilosamente al uruguayo.

- ¿También quieres tu besito carnal? – Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa.

- ¡Eh! ¡No! – Tosió intentando quitar la atención de su persona. – No es necesario José María – Se reacomodo los lentes.

- No seas gay y dame un beso – Sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Los besos solo me los da a mí! ¿Verdad? – Dijo el brasileño ocasionando un tenue sonrojo en su pareja.

- ¡Déjense de webadas! – Grita el chileno exasperado.

- No te pongas celoso que también tengo un beso pa' ti.

- ¡Deja de estar de fleto!

La familia suelta la carcajada al ver al chileno más rojo que un Acocil.

- ¡Bolita a Chema! – Grito Rafael para aventarse sobre Chema.

Todos los muchachotes sexys se lanzaron sobre el par dando el azotón en el suelo. Cerca del lugar se escuchaban las risas.

- Chema ¿A qué hora llegan Toño y compañía? – Pregunto Miguel mientras se levantaba.

Se escucho el anuncio de la llegada de un vuelo de Ontario y otro de Madrid al aeropuerto.

- Vamos a recogerlos. – se sacudió la ropa.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de arribo un español se les fue encima.

- ¡Mis niños! ¡Denle un abrazo a papá!

- ¡Me estas aplastando weón!

- ¡Deja a mi Manu, boludo!

- ¡Hola mama Lovi~!

- ¡Chigi! ¡Que soy hombre mini bastardo!

- ¡Ciao a todos ve~!

Los latinos se la pasaron entre abrazos de boa constrictora de Antonio y Feliciano sumados los reclamos de Romano. México vio acercarse a un rubio de lentes, con un rulo ondulado cayendo sobre su frente y un osezno blanco. La familia del mexicano y personas que se encontraban ahí solo vieron al osito flotante y le saco un susto a más de un pasajero.

- Hola José María – Saludo con una sonrisa el canadiense.

- Hola Mateo ¿Cómo has estado? – Le dio un abrazo y acaricio la cabecita de Kumajiro.

- Bien gracias por preguntar.

Cuando fue visto por Jorge, este se acerco al canadiense. Matthew se encogió esperando unos golpes de parte del cubano.

- ¡Hola chico! – Le dio un abrazo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ho… hola Jorge! – Susurro con un sonrojo y feliz que lo reconociera.

México se quedo sorprendido y no fue el único. Hasta pensaba darle un zape a su hermano si volvía a confundir al canadiense con el baboso del gringo. Empezó a contar las cabezas de los presentes.

- Estamos completos… ¡Síganme los buenos!*

…

**Estacionamiento AICM.**

Había un autobús blanco con una banderita de México sobre el parabrisas. Las peleas empezaron puesto que la mayoría quería sentarse con sus parejas, algunos no querían compartir asiento con alguien más porque les caía gordo, otros porque necesitaban su espacio personal y como no se puede darle gusto a todos se armo el barullo.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Porque no hacemos…! – Panamá tenía una idea en mente, lástima que sufría del mismo mal que Canadá y el que todos gritaran no ayudaba. – Nadie me ve – Dijo triste.

- Yo puedo verte – Le toco el hombro el canadiense.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Kumajiro.

- Panamá ¿Y ustedes? – Miro sonriente al rubio y al osito.

- Soy Canadá y el es kumakichi – El osito suspiro, su amo nunca se acordaba de su nombre.

- ¿Carnalito a donde te habías metido? – Sacudió el cabello del menor.

- ¡Siempre he estado aquí! ¡Otra cosa es que no me pongan atención! – Hizo un puchero.

El mexicano le pidió perdón mientras lo apachurraba en un abrazo. Todos seguían gritándose sus verdades, le extrañaba que aun no los hubieran sacado a patadas del aeropuerto. Esto ya empezaba a darle un dolor de cabeza, peor al que le daba cuando Ciudad Juárez se ponía bravo.

- ¡Se callan ahora mismo o les aplico unos buenos tehuacanazos con salsa habanera! – Todos dejaron de gritar y lo miraron con cara de cachorro regañado.

- Hagamos un sorteo para designar los lugares en cada camioneta – Sugirió el panameño. En ese momento todos lo veían.

José María suspiro tranquilo cuando toda su parentela ya estaba dentro. El autobús empezó su recorrido. Para romper el silencio Rafael puso la radio.

- ¡Cárcel! ¡No! ¡Sopa Maruchan! ¡No! ¡Papa molida no es comida! ¡Ya no quiero! ¡No! -

- ¡Ya chole con esa canción! – Estaba harto. Toda la semana había sido invadido por ese cover en cada lugar que iba.

- Tranquilo Chema, todo va estar bien – Le dio unas palmaditas en la espaldas.

- Gracias – Respiro profundo y exhalo despacio.

En la parte trasera del autobús…

- Por fin alguien lo reconoce, las papas molidas no son comi… – Callo al sentir las miradas penetrantes de Bolivia y Perú.

- No te atrevas a decirlo – Siseó Miguel sentado junto a Patricia.

- ¡Las papas no deberían considerarse comida! – Sonrió, ningún niño pondría en duda su apreciación de chef.

De Bolivia y Perú surgió un aura oscura empezando a cuestionar los gustos del amante de los tomates a grito pelado. Nunca se supo que paso realmente pero el ambiente tranquilo se convirtió en una tormenta y México fue arrastrado por ella.

…

**Londres, UK. Unas horas antes.**

El G-8 había sido convocado por Inglaterra en calidad de urgente. Se sorprendió al ver llegar a Alemania sin un par de italianos siendo seguido por Hungría, Austria, Prusia y Francia. Cuando vio a Japón acompañado de China, Polonia y los nórdicos se atraganto con uno de sus scones. Todos desde sus lugares lo miraban pidiendo una explicación. El alemán tomo la palabra.

- ¿Cuál es el asunto tan importante por el cual nos llamaste Inglaterra? – Miro fijamente al inglés.

- Primero ¿Alguien sabe el paradero de los demás? – Tuvo el presentimiento de estar olvidando a alguien, le resto importancia.

- Hace unos días Italia fue a visitar su hermano y a España – El alemán se mostraba serio aunque por dentro estaba preocupado. – Sus jefes me dijeron que habían pedido ausentarse unos días y ninguno me regresan las llamadas – Pensó que el inglés podría tener un indicio de donde se encontraban.

- Fuimos a buscarlos a casa de Toño, su vecina nos dijo que había salido desde ayer en la mañana – Prusia parecía algo molesto y preocupado.

- Esta mañana antes de salir llame a mon petit Mathew para desearle buenos días – Bebió un sorbo de vino tinto. – No me contesto su celular y su jefe me dijo que estaba de viaje – La mayoría le pregunto con la mirada de quien hablaba. – Canadá – Suspiro molesto al ver que no se acordaban de su pequeño.

- ¿Y Rusia? – Pregunto a China haciendo que todos miraran a Yao. El chino no entendía hasta cuando seguirían con esa visión donde lo colocaban como pareja del ruso.

- Rusia no está en su casa – Respondió el polaco.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Miro fijamente al rubio.

- Ósea tipo, Lituania no está en su casa ni contesta mis llamadas – Suspiro afligido. – Llame a Estonia y Letonia pero tampoco me contestan… – Murmuro muy preocupado. – Fui a buscarlo con Rusia pero no había nadie en la casa – Apretó los puños inconscientemente mientras rogaba que el lituano estuviera bien.

- Nosotros buscamos a los bálticos con las hermanas de Rusia mientras Feliks fue a ver a China – Intervino Finlandia recordando cuando el polaco fue a buscar a los bálticos a su casa.

- Fue a verme pensando que en mi casa se encontrarían, en ese momento Japón estaba conmigo – Termino China intrigado en lo que planeaba Rusia.

- ¿Donde esta mon ami Alfred? – Dio el último trago a su copa.

- Su jefe dijo que tenía un asunto urgente que atender pero le deje un mensaje – Suspiro. – Escuchen bien – Dio una mirada rápida a todos los presentes. – Las naciones latinas se reunirán en casa de México – Todos fijaron sus miradas en el.

- Debe ser una cumbre – Se sirvió otra copa de vino. – Espero que mon petit este con México – Se sintió feliz el saber que el pequeño mexicano recordaba a Canadá.

- Posiblemente España, Italia y Romano estén con ellos – Sintió un poco de alivio el alemán.

- ¡Vamos a México! – Grito Gilbert olvidándose de todo.

- ¡Tiene buena cerveza! – Sugirió el danés feliz de la vida.

- ¡Cerveza! ¡Cerveza! – Gritaban al unisonó ocasionando dolores de cabezas en los presentes.

Elizabetha dejo fuera de combate a Gilbert con un sartenazo mientras Lukas ahorcaba a Mathias con su propia corbata.

- Un momento ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Cuestionó el alemán.

- Tengo mis contactos – Sonrió el inglés.

- Mon ami nunca pensé que nos pondrías espías – Sonrió burlón viéndolo a los ojos.

- ¡Debería darle vergüenza espiar a los demás Inglaterra-san! – Tembló el japonés al imaginar que el inglés supiera algunos de sus secretos.

- ¡Eres igual de pervertido que Francis! – La húngara intento darle un sartenazo pero Austria se lo impidió, con Gilbert inconsciente era suficiente.

- Aun queda la cuestión de localizar a Rusia, Ucrania, Belarus y los bálticos – Intervino por primera vez el sueco.

- Es un hecho que están juntos – Afirmo el noruego.

- Hay una posibilidad que se encuentren con los latinos – Dijo el alemán al recordar que el ruso se llevaba muy bien con Cuba, Venezuela y México.

- ¡Ósea tipo crees que el ruso psicópata intentara convencerlos de unirse a él y conquistar el mundo! – Dijo inconscientemente el polaco, haciendo a más de uno temblar.

Todos quedaron en silencio…

- ¡Hay que detenerlo! – Grito Prusia saliendo de su inconsciencia.

Todos abordaron el jet privado de Inglaterra rumbo a México.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Información.

- La canción es "Ganga style" interpretada por Don Cheto y es un cover-parodia de Gangnam style.

- "Chofis" es como le llamamos a una de mis primas cuyo nombre es Sofía y nos zapea por ello XD.

- Chema queriendo besar a Sebastián y Manuel: Me base en mi mejor amigo queriendo besar a medio salón para ver sus reacciones (casi lo linchan) y reírse de ellos XD.

*¡Síganme los buenos!: Frase célebre del chapulín colorado.

- Panamá ¿Invisible?: Según Hetamérica este país es el Canadá de los latinos.

- Bolivia y Perú (específicamente la frontera que hay entre ellos) son los centros de origen de la papa. Así que ya saben porque quieren partirle su mandarina en gajos a Romano.

.


	6. La verdad sale a la luz

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Pareja principal:** Rusia x México ¡Viva el RusMex!

**¡Por fin la verdad se rebela muajajaja!**

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Nuestro amor es lo único importante.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 6: La verdad sale a la luz.**

…..

**Hacienda del Estado de México.**

Después de provocar varios accidentes viales y muchas infracciones llegaron a su destino. José María instalo a sus hermanos con sus parejas y quienes estaban solteros tendrían habitación para ellos solos. Para evitar confusiones y terminaran invadiendo el espacio de alguien más coloco las banderas de cada ocupante en la puerta.

- Están en su casa, los quiero en la sala en 2 horas así que se me ponen guapos – Se retiro dejando a sus hermanos descansar del ajetreado viaje.

Se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse guapo. La tarde anterior había llegado el ruso junto a su familia. En esos momentos estarían arreglándose para la comida.

Un par de horas después…

El día en que le gritaría al mundo su amor por Iván había llegado. José María no podía evitar sentir cierta intranquilidad, no sabía cómo se lo tomarían sus hermanos, pero les gustara o no, el amaba al ruso y nadie podría cambiarlo. Se levanto de su asiento al ver a Canadá, los bálticos, sus queridas cuñadas y su ruso bajar por las escaleras en esos instantes. De repente se escucho que tocaban el timbre. Extrañado se dirigió a abrir la puerta, gracias a sus reflejos pudo esquivar a ciertas naciones que entraron a toda velocidad a la casa.

- ¡Sabemos lo que planeas Rusia! – Acuso el inglés ganándose una mirada fría de Natalia que lo hizo callar.

- ¡Liet que bueno que estas bien! – Salto sobre el mencionado abrazándolo hasta casi asfixiarlo.

- ¡Mon petit tenias preocupado a nii-chan! – Abrazo al canadiense quien correspondió el gesto.

- ¡Toño! ¡Ita-chan! ¡Rom…! – Gritaba a todo pulmón pero fue puesto fuera de combate por el sartén de Elizabetha.

- ¡Gilbert despierta! – El austriaco movía al albino intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¡Hola Chema! – Saludo la húngara con un abrazo.

- ¡Hola señorita Hungría! – Se separo delicadamente de ella. – Póngase cómoda – Señalo un asiento libre.

El mexicano se preguntaba como rayos se enteraron de su localización. Se le ocurrió asomarse a la puerta y ahí en el dintel estaban más invitados inesperados.

- Bienvenidos, están en su casa – Hizo un ademán para que entraran.

- Buenas tardes José María – El alemán buscaba con la mirada a su amado.

- ¡Hola Ale! – Le estrecho la mano afectuosamente. – ¡Italia está en su habitación arreglándose pa' ti! – Dijo provocando un sonrojo en el alemán.

- Gracias – Susurro apresurándose a sentarse.

- Konichiwa José-kun – Saludo con una reverencia el japonés.

- ¡Kiku! ¡Compadre como has estado! – Exclamo a la vez le daba un abrazo. – ¡Lo siento! – Se acordó que el japonés necesitaba su espacio y lo soltó.

- No se preocupe… – Le quito importancia sabiendo cómo era el mexicano. – He estado muy bien gracias – Respondió sentándose junto a Ludwing.

- ¡Hola México! – Saludo el más entusiasta de los nórdicos.

- ¡Hola rey del norte! – Le tendió la mano al danés quien correspondió el gesto. – ¿Te apuntas para la competencia de quien bebe más cerveza? – Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¡Claro! ¡El rey los vencerá! – Entro arrastrando a un noruego y un islandés que solo pudieron murmurar un buenas tardes.

- ¡Tino! ¡Bernardo! ¡Milagro que me visitan! – Los jalo adentro de la casa.

- Buenas tardes México – Saludo Berwald agarrado de la mano de Tino.

- ¡Hola México! – Saludo algo nervioso el finlandés.

- ¿Qué los trae a mi humilde hogar? – Pregunto curioso.

- Bueno México nos… – Comenzó el alemán buscando las palabras correctas.

- ¡Joseph! ¡El héroe vino a visitarte! – Grito entrando como Juan por su casa.

- ¡¿Que tienes contra las puertas?! – Grito molesto al ver su puerta destrozada.

- ¿Qué hace el comunista en tu casa Joseph? – Grito señalando al ruso ignorando la queja del mexicano.

- Es mi casa y yo decido a quien dejar entrar – Dijo seriamente al estadounidense. – ¿Qué haces aquí Estados Unidos? – Fijo sus ojos en el gringo.

- ¡Maldito Yankee aléjate de mi hermano! – Jorge le dio el primer golpe al estadounidense descargando todo su rencor.

- ¡Bloody hell! ¡Deja a Alfred en paz! – Intento auxiliar a Estados Unidos pero fue jalado del brazo.

- ¡Pirata cejón que haces aquí! – El argentino lo miraba a los ojos.

- ¡Blody shit! ¡Soy un caballero! – Se zafo del agarre.

- ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Devuélveme mis Malvinas! – Exigió firme.

- ¡Su nombre es Faklands! – Respondió sonriente.

- ¡Las Malvinas son argentinas! – Le dio el primer puño en la cara.

- ¡Las Faklands son británicas! – Respondió el golpe.

El resto de las naciones latinas bajaron junto a un par de italianos y un español alertados por los gritos.

- ¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡Te extrañe mucho ve~!

- Italia…

- ¡Que hace aquí el macho patatas!

Romano empezó a golpear y amenazar al alemán si no se alejaba de su hermano mientras el español y Feliciano intentaban quitárselo de encima. Argentina e Inglaterra siguieron peleando la soberanía de las islas que ambos reclamaban como suyas mientras Chile intentaba separarlos con ayuda de Brasil y Uruguay. Cuba seguía su pleito con el gringo siendo apoyado a gritos por la venezolana quien era detenida por Colombia y Ecuador. La mayoría empezó a lanzarse lo que tenían a la mano sin importan a quien le daban.

Los nórdicos se atrincheraron en una mesa para evitar ser golpeados por las cosas que volaban de aquí para allá. Francia siguió su ejemplo protegiendo a Canadá. Los bálticos por mandato del ruso cuidaban de Ucrania y Belarus, aunque la ultima lanzaba sus cuchillos hacia Alfred para defender a su hermano. Rusia intento separar a Cuba y Estados Unidos aunque lo que más quisiera era romperle la cara pero le había prometido a México no pelearse tan seguido con el Yankee. México corrió a su despacho sacando a su preciosa 30-30*, un regalo del centauro del norte**.

- ¡Alto! ¡Deténganse ahora! – Grito abriendo la ventana y disparando al cielo. Todos se detuvieron por unos segundos para después seguir en lo suyo.

Rusia se dirigió hacia México y lo tomo de la mano. Iván poso sus ojos en los de su pareja buscando autorización de lo que iba a hacer. Ambos se miraron a los ojos escasos segundos, José María asintió en silencio con la cabeza.

- Queremos hacer un anuncio… – Dijo con voz firme el ruso.

Los que se encontraban fuera del barullo les prestaron atención…

- Somos pareja – Termino el mexicano con una sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron preguntando si se trataba de una broma. Rusia se acerco mas a México y con un brazo lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo dándole un beso muy apasionado.

Polonia dio un grito que llamo la atención de todos.

Al verlos la mayoría se quedaron estáticos…

Cuba lanzo a Estados unidos al suelo quien al alzar la mirada y ver a la pareja besándose se quedo sin habla e inconscientemente empezó a temblar mientras en su mente era un lio, ¡Como habían llegado hasta este momento! Buscaba en su mente sin hallar una respuesta clara. Brasil, Cuba y Venezuela no se sorprendieron, sonrieron al verlos. Ellos sabían la relación de su hermano y el ruso desde hace mucho tiempo. Se habían enterado cuando llegaron de sorpresa a la casa de su hermano, encontrando a ambos sin camisa sobre el sillón. Costa Rica sonrió al ver feliz a su hermano, cuando los vio besándose en una sala vacía en el descanso de una reunión mundial casi se desmaya de la impresión. Tuvo que jurar guardar el secreto ante la cara de cachorrito desamparado de su hermano.

Los ojos de España se pusieron en blancos y al final se desplomo en una silla mientras murmuraba cosas al aire. Guatemala tenía crispado el rostro entre sorpresa, descontento y le exigía una explicación con la mirada .Chile solo suspiro, su primo les debía muchas pero muchas explicaciones. Perú solo suspiro pensando que su primo siempre llamaba la atención de alguna forma o de otra, pero si José María era feliz lo apoyaría. Ecuador y otros más eran de la misma opinión. Algunos latinos no sabían que pensar. Lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo era que no querían ver sufrir a su hermano.

Belarus negaba con la cabeza mientras su cuchillo se deslizaba al suelo. No podía creer que alguien más logro llegar al corazón de su hermano que ella durante años intento ganarse. Ucrania lloraba de felicidad al ver a su Rusia-chan tan feliz mientras Canadá sonrió al ver a su amigo con la persona que amaba. Lituania estaba en shock mientras sostenía a un desmayado Polonia. Los otros bálticos estaban en la misma situación… les era difícil creer que alguien fuera capaz de amar a Rusia, aunque pensándolo bien México era de los pocos que no le temían y ahora que recordaban eran muy cercanos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Argentina e Inglaterra se separan en un instante. Arthur los veía con ojos muy abiertos. Cuando salió de la impresión fue hacia su ex pupilo. El argentino fruncía el seño algo molesto, no le tenía confianza al ruso y empezaba a dudar de la integridad mental de su primo. Francis sonreía, sus sospechas sobre esos dos fueron confirmadas, en cuestiones de amour nada se le escapaba. Romano paro de golpear a Alemania. El alemán los vio con incredulidad mientras abrazaba a Italia quien había dejado de llorar, viéndolos sorprendido y tembloroso. Lovino estaba demasiado sorprendido. Japón y Hungría empezaron a tomar fotos como locos de la pareja.

Gilbert sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, seria que su sobrino se había perdido la cabeza. Austria solo frunció el seño molesto por tal acto de exhibicionismo. Los nórdicos estaban en shock mientras compadecían internamente al mexicano de tener a Rusia de pareja. China respiro tranquilo, por fin acabarían los rumores que lo colocaban como amante de Rusia… ¡Porque no entendían que solo eran amigos!

Se separaron cuando el aire les empezó a faltar. México volteo a ver a los presentes. No debía es mas no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de tomar una evidencia de su reacción. José María saco su celular de su saco y les tomo no solo una foto sino varias.

Esto iba para largo, Iván ya quería estar junto a su Yosef… aunque sabía que le duraría muy poco el gusto, pues estaba seguro que la familia de su novio les pediría explicaciones cuando salieran de su sorpresa. Todos salieron de sus cavilaciones por el grito de Polonia al despertar y darse cuenta que no era un sueño. México logro sentir la mirada de España sobre ellos. Agarro la mano de Rusia y salió corriendo hacia el jardín.

- ¡Desgraciado regrésame a mi pequeño! – España había salido de su shock y estaba furioso, había sacado su hacha de quien sabe dónde. Vieron como salía corriendo en busca de la pareja.

- ¡Bastardo comunista suelta a Joseph! – Salió hecho una furia tras la feliz pareja.

Los latinos salieron tras el español y el gringo temiendo que terminaran convirtiendo en picadillo a la pareja. Inglaterra y a Francia les recordó al España de la época de la conquista y un escalofrió les recorrió por la medula de la espalda.

Continuara…

* * *

Información.

- México es todo un caballero con las damas no como cofIggycof.

- México es un país muy hospitalario, atiende a sus invitados lo mejor posible y lo que ofrece es de corazón. Cuando agarra confianza se olvida del espacio personal para martirio de Japón XD

- México y Dinamarca compañeros de parrandas: Creo que estos dos más Rusia, Escocia y todas las naciones alcohólicas se van de pachanga cada vez que pueden. Según wikipedia Mathias apoyo a Chema con la denominación de origen del Tequila XD

- Argentina e Inglaterra: Las Malvinas son un cuento de nunca acabar.

- Nórdicos atrincherados: Estos países han sido neutrales una gran parte de su vida. Aunque en la WW2 a Alemania le valió un pepino y ocupo Noruega y Dinamarca. México condeno la violación de la neutralidad de estas naciones.

- Carabina 30-30: Utilizadas en la revolución mexicana.

- Centauro del Norte: Pancho Villa.

- Guatemala enojada: En el primer imperio mexicano (1821-1823) se unió a México. Tengo la teoría que está enamorada de México desde ese entonces. Costa Rica, Nicaragua, El salvador, Honduras y Belice serian también pertenecieron a este imperio.

En el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa con la pareja y todas las preguntas que todos los chismosos les harán. Además se sabrá porque fueron encontrados por Alfredo y cuál fue la idea de Rusia para evitar su intervención. Si quieren saber algo sobre ellos déjenlo en un review y haremos que un latino pregunte en su nombre.

.


End file.
